


Ma vie entre tes mains

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: Un jour, tout avait changé. Un jour, Tony n'avait pas remarqué que ses actions auraient des conséquences. Et puis, une vie entre les mains d'un autre. Au final, tout s'explique. Mais il est trop tard. / FrostIron / M pour sujet ? / UA





	Ma vie entre tes mains

Ma vie entre tes mains. 

...

Heure de pointe, foule déchaînée autour de vous. Un train qui arrive, et qui repart, une population qui s'entasse dedans. Lui attendait juste le sien, de retour au bercail, assis sur un des bancs de la gare. Vous savez, ils sont marrons, durs et vous avez 95% de chance qu'un petit con ai collé du chewing-gum dessus. Histoire de. 

Si son téléphone n'avait pas été déchargé, Tony aurait probablement appelé Pepper pour lui demander comment ça va, si ils se voyaient ce soir, et tout ça. Lui et la drague...Non. Non ça ne faisait pas un. Plutôt deux, à vrai dire. C'est le travail et lui, qui font un. Et donc, suite à l'éssouflement de son téléphone, Tony regardait le monde autour de lui. Rien de particulier. Des trains. Des gens. De la vie. Des gosses. Des odeurs, aussi. 

Et puis.

Un homme s'installe à côté de lui. Grand, mince, cheveux noirs, yeux verts, pâle, sa peau et lèvres fines. Ce genre de chose. Tony détourne le regard quand l'homme remarque qu'il l'observe. Dans sa vision périphérique, Tony se rend compte que l'individu l'observe avec un sourire. Il fronce les sourcils. Ce genre de situation, vous feriez quoi, vous ? 

Parce que Tony est Tony -ça explique tout, non?- et qu'il se fait chier -le portable déchargé, je vous rappelle- il l'observe à son tour et sourit. 

Lorsqu'il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose -vous savez un truc du genre « bonjour »-, l'homme le devance et déclare : 

« A partir de maintenant, ma vie est entre tes mains. »

Et voilà comment Tony Stark s'est retrouvé dans cette situation.

…

« Paye moi un ticket, » lui dit Loki, alors qu'il marche à côté de Tony, toujours ce grand sourire aux lèvres. 

L'interpellé s'arrête, le toise. « C'est quoi votre problème ? Putain on ne se connaît même pas. »

« Je m'appelle Loki, » fait l'autre, comme si ça résolvait tout. 

Tony lève les yeux au ciel et dit, doucement, « Je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous, j'ai déjà du mal à m'occuper de moi et de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'occuper de vous. »

« Parce que je t'ai choisi. » fait Loki, en se rapprochant un peu, comme si il ne souhaite pas que d'autres sache cela. 

Tony fronce les sourcils tandis qu'une annonce l'informe que son train est sur le point d'arriver. Il relève les yeux et s'excuse auprès de l'homme avant de reprendre son chemin vers le quai 9. Mais les pas derrière lui ne sont pas bon signe. Loki le suit toujours. 

« J'ai hâte de découvrir ma nouvelle maison, » chantonne Loki en sautillant. 

« MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOU !? » s'écrie soudainement Tony en se retournant. Les autres voyageurs haussent des sourcils suggestifs en passant auprès d'eux, en les dépassant. Loki reste de marbre et garde son incroyable sourire plaqué au visage. 

« Voyons Tony, moins fort, on est dans un lieu public. »

Tony semble tellement abasourdi qu'il s'en fou de tout pendant un moment. Il récupère son attaché-caisse et monte dans le train. 

Il n'est pas surpris de remarquer que Loki s'installe à côté de lui, comme plus tôt lorsqu'ils étaient assis sur le banc. L'homme d'affaire décide de l'ignorer. Quand le contrôleur arrivera, Loki sera baisé, se dit-il. 

Et, quelques minutes après le départ du train pratiquement plein, le fameux contrôleur fait enfin son arrivée. Les lèvres de Tony se redressent en un sourire mesquin. Il va enfin être débarrassé de cet énergumène. Quelle joie et quel plaisir ce sera de pouvoir retrouver sa solitude et d'oublier cette drôle de rencontre. 

« Billets, » fait-il. 

Tony sort son pass spécial -vous avez toujours un gars qui en possède un dans le train- et Loki sourit au contrôleur, qui les dépasse sans même contrôler Loki. Tony écarquille les yeux. Mais...que... ?

« Monsieur ! » le rappelle Tony. 

L'interpellé revient sur ses pas et l'observe, sourcil arqué. 

« Vous n'avez pas contrôlé mon ami. » se plaint-il, enfin, peut-on se plaindre de ne pas avoir été contrôlé. 

Il remarque les lèvres de Loki qui se redressent malicieusement, ce qui lui donne une furieuse envie d'abattre son poing sur sa dentition parfaite. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre pour ce canular !

« Je viens de le faire » rétorque l'agent ferroviaire. 

Tony a envie d'exploser d'un rire hystérique qui ne lui vaudrait pas un diagnostique très rassurant chez le psy. 

« Je vous assure que non. »

Le contrôleur fronce les sourcils. « Vous mettez en doute mon travail ? »

Tony se rend compte de la situation qui s'envenime. 

« Pas du tout, veuillez m'excuser. »

Et déjà, l'agent repart sans avoir pourtant omis de lui jeter un regard noir. Loki glousse doucement. 

« Très drôle. Alors, c'était quoi ce bordel, putain ? »

Loki le fusille du regard. « Ton langage est tellement- »

« Va te faire foutre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, déjà ? Putain, je comprends rien du tout à ce qu'il se passe ! »

Le brun sourit à nouveau et, pendant un instant, Tony se sent hypnotisé par les dents blanches parfaites que son sourire laisse apparaître. « Chuuuut, » susurre l'homme en caressant la joue de Tony. 

L'instant suivant, sa tête repose délicatement sur l'épaule de Loki. 

…

Tony grogne. Sa tête est si douloureuse. C'est comme avoir un marteau-piqueur incrusté dans le cerveau. Il ne sait pas où il est, au départ. Puis le flou se dissipe lentement et les pièces du puzzle s'assemble. Chez lui. Dans sa chambre. Sur son lit. Attaché. 

Ah, d'accord. 

L'homme se mord les lèvres et tire sur les chaînes qui l'empêchent de bouger. Il remarque le sang sur sa chemise et les fenêtres fermées. Ca ressemble à un mauvais film d'horreur. La porte s'ouvre, grince -Tony grimace encore, car le bruit retentit si fort dans sa tête qu'elle est sur le point d'exploser et de laisser des bouts de cervelles sur les murs. 

Loki entre, s'installe. Il ne porte plus son manteau long noir. Les manches de sa chemise noire sont remontées des croûtes de sang séché sont visibles sur ses avants bras. 

Que s'est-il passé ? Lorsque Tony essaye d'y réfléchir, la migraine qui l'assaille est si puissante qu'il est contraint d'arrêter. 

« Bien dormi ? » demande Loki, en s'installant à côté de lui, ce putain de sourire incrusté sur la gueule. 

Tony se sent faible. Il dit : « Ta gu- », suffoque et dit : « qu-'est-ce qu'il... »

Ses paupières sont lourdes. L'expression de Loki change soudainement. Tristesse ? Douleur ? Oui, c'est bien cela. 

« Tu me déçois tellement, Tony. »

Loki se penche et observe Tony. Il semble dans le gaz, pratiquement inconscient. L'homme mince se lève et regarde les photos sur la commode. Une femme blonde, belle, élancée. Ses doigts serrent le cadre, puis l'objet va s'écraser sur le mur. Tony sursaute. 

« Putain ! » jure-t-il. 

Loki glousse. « Tu as raison. C'en était une. »

Tony fronce les sourcils. 

« Tu me déçois »répète Loki. Et avant que Tony n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, le couteau que Loki sort de son dos l'interrompt. La lame est fine, presque comme pour effectuer un travail de précision, et du sang s'y écoule par goutte. 

« Bien ! » s'exclame Loki, son humeur ayant subitement changé. 

Tony l'observe monter sur le lit, lui monter dessus à califourchon et écarter sa chemise, si bien que les boutons volent un peu partout autour d'eux. Le sourire de Loki réapparait. Des larmes brillent dans ses yeux et il explose de joie.

« Regarde, regarde ! » qu'il fait, en tapant dans ses mains. 

Tony essaye de se pencher un maximum pour voir de quoi parle l'homme. NOM DE...

Voilà donc d'où provenait tout ce sang. Une phrase est gravée sur son torse rouge, et Tony relève les yeux, horrifié par ce « Je t'aime mon amour. » marqué sur sa peau. 

« Ca te revient ? » lui demande Loki, en se penchant, ses lèvres effleurant celle de son aimé. 

Et, oui. Tout lui revient. Toutes ces choses. Oui. Merde. Bon sang. Tout lui revient. 

Tony se revoit, il y a plusieurs mois, dans son bureau, occupé par des dizaines de dossiers lorsqu'un de ses employé, un certain Loki Laufeyson était venu lui voir. Apparemment, il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire. « Je vous aime, » qu'il avait lâché, les lèvres un peu tremblantes. 

Et puis, Tony avait explosé de rire. L'avait...

L'avait viré. 

Tony avale difficilement sa salive lorsqu'il voit les larmes couler sur les joues de l'homme. Alors cette situation de merde dans laquelle il était embourbé était de sa faute. 

« Tu me déçois, » répète Loki. 

L'homme se relève du lit et quitte la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. 

Ce n'était que le début. 

…

Ma vie entre tes mains, by xNJx

…


End file.
